


Perfection (just not mine)

by Saral_Hylor



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I blame quandongcrumble for making me see that, M/M, POV First Person, Pining, Pining Steve Rogers, Steve's Pov, Tony and Rhodey are perfect for each other, Unrequited Love, one sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform, outsiders view of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/pseuds/Saral_Hylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrequited love sucks. Even when you try so hard to be happy for the person you can't be with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection (just not mine)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally got the idea of writing an unrequited love fic from the lyric _"while you make pretty speeches, I'm being torn to shreds"_ (Like Spinning Plates - Dash Berlin feat. Emma Hewitt) which made me think of someone watching two other people at their wedding, and trying to be happy for the couple while being desperately in love with one of them. After tossing around several ideas for who characters could be, I somehow ended up with the idea of Tony and Rhodey being together, and Steve having fell in love with Tony, wishing he really hadn't and wishing he could just be happy for Tony, all the while Tony being oblivious to Steve's feelings. It was going to have Tony ask Steve to be the best man at his and Rhodey's wedding and all that usual drama, and Rhodey and Tony eventually finding out how Steve feels etc etc. 
> 
> This isn't that fic. 
> 
> That fic might still get written one day. This is just words that I got that were to a similar theme.

You look good together, you and him. Natural. Organic. Like you've been completing each other for so long you don't know how to be anything but together. 

I'm sure it wasn't always that easy, god knows you're life sounds like it was rarely easy, despite all the media love to beat you down with the "poor little rich boy" title, I don't think money made your life easy. Just a different kind of difficult from what poor people deal with. 

Part of me is glad that he has been there for you, through thick and thin, over all those years. Years where everyone else gave up or checked out of your life in one way or another. Years that I wish I could have been part of. But I know, even if I'd been around, I still would have missed you. 

I can see it, in your eyes when you look at him, in your smile when he comes home to you, or you to him. No matter how terrible things have been, or how badly either of you are injured, it's like things just instantly get better as soon as you are in each other's presence. 

That's not to say you don't argue, or wind each other up. But then you've always had a particular skill at getting on people's nerves. Good thing you already work your way under their skin and into their hearts before you can ever annoy someone too badly. It doesn't matter how much you try to push people away, you're always simultaneously hanging into them for dear life. Most of the time you never even know it though. 

It's rare, to see two people balance each other out so well, to egg each other on, to drive out the best, and sometimes worst, in each other. But you two do it. 

And I can't stop myself from wishing I could have been him. 

You look so happy, even now, while he's away, but you're telling me stories of when you were both back in college. They're always funnier when he's here to correct half of what you say and then you two start arguing and trying to embarrass each other. When he's here too, I can hear the stories and pretend that you are just two friends. 

When he's not here, I can hear 'love, love, love' as steady as a heartbeat in each of your words. 

I try to pretend that it doesn't hurt. 

When he is around, you smile more, sleep a little more, and act a lot less stressed than when he's gone. 

He makes you better. He makes you happy. 

And I sometimes I hate myself because, why can't I just be happy for you too? 


End file.
